Gray and clouded but clear skies
by shadowflare7
Summary: Lance and Kitty Fan-Fic takes place just after Mainstream. A very, very old fic.
1. An Empty Victory

Gray and clouded but clear skies  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Lance or Kitty or X-men evolution Marvel do, but I do own my story. And its my first fan-fic  
  
Author note - This story takes place after "mainstream"  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 1 - An Empty Victory  
  
The brotherhood walked into the house, Todd and Fred still talking about the victory, Lance looked ashen-faced but there was still an edge of steel in his eyes.  
  
"Yo, cheer Lance, we beat the X-Greeks and that Duncan jock got beat up" said Todd  
  
"Yeah, cheer up Lance, WE WON!" shouted Fred high-fiving Todd  
  
"Whatever" snapped Lance as he walked up the stairs slumping his shoulders  
  
"What's his problem" said Fred  
  
"who cares, for now lets celebrate!" Shouted Todd jumping towards jumping toward the kitchen with Fred in close pursuit  
  
"A victory feast I think" said Todd  
  
"YEAH!!!" shouted Fred  
  
***  
  
Lance threw his helmet across his room and slammed shut the door behind him hearing Fred shouting most likely at the promise of a meal or several. Lance stood there for a few seconds unaware of anything then he flung down onto his bed, covering his face with his hands, not enough energy to take off his battle uniform. He drifted for a few minutes not finding sleep then his mind came back to focus and he wished it hadn't. He'd been played against Summers by that Duncan bastard and principal Kelly and he'd done exactly what both had wanted, it made him sick and boil with rage, how could he have been so fucking stupid. Then the picture of Kitty on his bedside table caught his eye, he started at it for a while not wanting anymore memories of tonight to come back he knew if they did a tear of two would trail. it was inevitable he knew and he felt a tear "your nothing but a hood" He bit back more tears and sat up staring out the window, gazing on the stars, feeling more alone than ever until sleep came and drove thoughts of what he'd lost that night, unfortunately it didn't.  
  
Note - Expect to see this updated pretty soon, this may start off a little on the bland side but trust me it gets better. Please review 


	2. Am I

Disclaimer - I don't own Lance or Kitty or X-men evolution Marvel do, but I do own my story. And its my first fan-fic  
  
Chapter 2 - Am I.  
  
He was sat against a tree, it was mid-afternoon, it was in a park, he couldn't remember the name of the place. She looked so beautiful as she walked towards him. She sat next to him leaning her head on his shoulder, he stroked and ran his hand through her hair. She started to cry, racking with sobs and tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lance asked  
  
"But you promised me" Kitty replied shakily  
  
She leaned against him silent now, he knew she was dead but he refused to look at her and see it.Lance awoke Screaming.  
  
Note - I've written most of the chapters so expect to see this updated soon. Please review. 


	3. Time for School and no breakfast

Disclaimer - I don't own Lance or Kitty or X-men evolution Marvel do, but I do own my story. And its my first fan-fic  
  
Chapter 3 - Time for school and no breakfast  
  
Lance fell silent and his alarm went off, he heard footsteps and then his door flew open and Todd was standing there staring at Lance.  
  
"What the HELL is going on?" said Todd  
  
"I had a nightmare" replied Lance still coming to grips with the dream  
  
"I heard you scream and the house almost caved in, it was like a major earthquake inside the house"  
  
"Where's Fred?" Lance asked urgently  
  
"He's ok, believe or not he still asleep!"  
  
Somehow that doesn't surprise me" Lance said laughing, forgetting the dream for a moment then it slid back into his thoughts and he went cold all over, like being drenched in icy water. It was just a nightmare it doesn't mean anything, all the same he made it his first priority when he got to school was to find Kitty. While he thought of this through he realized that Todd was talking to him  
  
"You all right you look all shaken up, what was that dream about?"  
  
"Nothing much, it's time to get up anyway" and with that he closed his door in Todd's face before he could ask anymore questions. Lance didn't bother taking a shower, he needed to get to school as soon a possibly, he still didn't know what to make of the dream, but he knew that if he could see Kitty then he would know it was nothing but a stupid nightmare. He brushed his teeth and then took his battle uniform and dressed swiftly and headed down to the kitchen for some breakfast, Todd was already there waiting.  
  
"See if you were sensible like me and didn't wash then you would might have got here first and got the last of the cereal" said Todd smugly, with a smirk on his face  
  
"I'll just have some toast then, and at least I don't smell like the last I threw up" Replied Lance calmly, no hint of anger in his voice  
  
"There's no bread left" the smirk still firmly in place  
  
"Well since you're giving out tips today you can tell Fred about the food shortage" said Lance as he walked away smiling to himself  
  
Lance past Fred who was singing about Breakfast and how was the most important meal of the day, he failed to notice Lance. Lance stopped by the front door to hear something hit a wall hard and Fred shouting, Lance smiled, something's never change he thought as he walked out the front door. 


	4. Shed a tear and hurt

Disclaimer - I don't own Lance or Kitty or X-men evolution Marvel do, but I do own my story. And its my first fan-fic  
  
Chapter 4 - Shed a tear and hurt  
  
Lance drove his jeep to Bayville high with Todd sitting next to him in a bad mood and Fred was sat in the back in an even worst mood probily this is longest he's been without food thought Lance.  
  
They arrived at Bayville high and got out of the jeep. Lance decided he would have to use stealth for the task ahead (there was still around 15 minutes until the bell), he didn't want to have a encounter with any of the x-men after last night because he knew what he did was wrong but he was never going to admit to an idiot like summers.  
  
"See you later" shouted Lance as he walked off from where Fred and Todd stood still giving angry glances to each other.  
  
Lance made his way through the high school evading Evan and Rogue. He found Kitty in the courtyard at the of the high school. She was sitting on a bench with Jean and summers, she was fussing over make- up or something, Lance felt pressure slide off his shoulders. She seemed even more prettier every time he saw her and this time was no exception, but now she seemed further away than ever.  
  
*************************  
  
Kitty was carefully considering if there was anymore she could do with her make-up, she finally decided she had all that was needed, Suddenly Jean nudged her and Kitty followed her line of sight to see Lance stood in the center of the courtyard staring right back at her with a sad look on his face. When she saw him tears wield in her throat, she had spent a lot of last night crying and Lance had occupied all her thoughts, why did she call him a thug, she could remember the hurt and shame in his eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she bit more back. Jean put a comforting arm around Kitty as Scott got up and started towards Lance.  
  
"Get lost Alvers, you've already done enough!" Shouted Scott fiercely. Lance's gaze lingered on Kitty a few seconds longer and Scott could had swore that Lance was about to weep, but then his gaze flickered to Scott and his jaw set in a tight line which held Lance's trademark look of arrogance and then he turned and walked away.  
  
Author note - First of all I'd like to say thanks for the reviews I've received, and don't worry I've already written 14 chapters for this story, so I've just got to type em up and upload them, so expect to "gray and clouded but clear skies" updated a lot really soon. 


	5. An interesting school report

Disclaimer - I don't own Lance or Kitty or X-men evolution Marvel do, but I do own my story. And its my first fan-fic  
  
Chapter 5 - An Interesting school report  
  
Seeing Kitty hurt Lance more than anything and it was equally hard to fight back his own tears which were more than willing to rise. He was making his way to math's when Todd and Fred caught up with him.  
  
"Principal Kelly wants to see us" Said Fred who looked a great deal happier, obviously he'd gone on a canteen raid the results were worth while.  
  
"Good, cause I wanna see him too" said Lance with fire in his eyes  
  
"What's up with you?" asked Todd  
  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
The secretary told Lance to go into Kelly's office while Todd and Fred waited in the waiting room.  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Alves welcome, lets keep this short I have better thing's to do" Said Kelly as Lance walked through the door and closed it behind him.  
  
"The school board does not look kindly to damage on they're property, so it's my duty to inform you of the exclusion of you and your friends" clearly enjoying every second of this. Lance sent a seismic blast through the ground slamming Kelly's desk into Kelly, pinning him against the wall.  
  
"Is that so, you don't seem in the position to make these things happen, so here's how I see it." Said Lance steel in his voice and gaze over the helpless principal, who was squirming against the wall.  
  
".You reverse that decision and I won't break every bone in your worthless body"  
  
"you.w-wouldn't"  
  
Lance just started at him, pushing the desk slightly harder  
  
"Ok I-I'll do it"  
  
"Good" said Lance as he released the desk and sent another seismic wave out knocking over a filing cabinet on top of the principal.  
  
"That was for using me, try something like that again and I won't give you the choice of life or death again" and with that Lance stormed out of the office.  
  
"What happened?" asked Todd  
  
"I gave the principal a warning" replied Lance simply  
  
"C'mon lets skip the rest of classes and have some fun" said Lance, his mood brightening slightly.  
  
"Yeah!" Fred and Todd shouted in union  
  
"That's the Lance we know!" shouted Todd as they walked off.  
  
Author note - the next chapter is probily the longest by a fair bit so it might take a little while to get, depends when I can get it typed up. Please review. 


	6. In each other's arms

Disclaimer - I don't own Lance or Kitty or X-men evolution Marvel do, but I do own my story. And its my first fan-fic  
  
Chapter 6 - In each others arms  
  
It was about 4:30 PM and Lance was walking through ash fate park. He'd trashed some ATM's earlier and sent Todd and Fred to do some much needed food shopping with his well-earned cash and told them he'd meet them in about an hour and a half outside the local supermarket, as he drove off he decided to go for a walk just to clear his head, he liked ash fate park and it wasn't that far from where he'd left Fred and Todd. As he walked through the park he stooped dead in his tracks at the sight before him, then quickly dodged behind a tree. Kitty was sat not to far away on a bench, looking over books or homework, something like that anyway. What was he going to do he thought frantically. "this is the perfect opportunity, don't let it pass you by" said a voice in the back Lance's head, Lance knew it was right, he'd regret this forever if he let it pass him by. "Right, there's one thing for it" Lance thought.  
  
Kitty was in a extremely bad mood considering the small amount of homework she'd been given today, it wasn't about work. She was angry at herself for crying over Lance, what he had done was wrong, so why should she waste her time crying over him, there were loads of other boys who would trade there're souls to go out with her that were better than Lance, smarter, better-looking. She was lying through her teeth she knew, she needed Lance. Then something outside of Kitty's realm of possibility happened.  
  
"AND I DON'T WANT THE WORLD TO SEE ME, CAUSE I DON'T THINK THAT THEY'ED UNDERSTAND" Lance sung as he walked toward Kitty, who was staring wide eyed at Lance.  
  
"WHEN EVERYTHINGS MADE TO BE BROKEN, I JUST WANT TO YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM, I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM" Lance finished as he knelt down in front of Kitty and took her hand and gently kissed it.  
  
They needed no words. Lance still kneeling held open his arms and Kitty fell into him, sobbing with relief, she buried her face in his chest and Lance kissed her hair while holding her tightly. It felt like heaven for Lance just to hold Kitty, just to touch and fell the warmth of her body and her flawless skin. She looked up to him, with those beautiful raindrop blue eyes and Lance went weak all over, and a few tears of joy fell from his eyes.  
  
Kitty forgot all her troubles as she fell into Lance's arms, she sobbed as she buried her face in his chest, not wanting to think of anything apart from Lance, she looked up to see his piercing brown eyes look upon her, emotion wield up released. He bent down and kissed her slowly and they both felt passion blazing between them.  
  
"Your still my Angel" Lance whispered softly.  
  
"I.Love you" whispered back Kitty, and her words shook her as much as Lance.  
  
"I.Love you too" Lance said slowly, it felt so good to say and hear, to say and hear someone commit themselves to you, to love someone so much and know they feel the same as you. He wanted to jump with joy and he did, bringing Kitty with him, letting out a "whoop" of joy he swung her around in the air and kissing her again and again, and then he started into those deep blue eyes, her silky hair, her cute nose, everything that made the girl he loved so much and he knew she was doing the same.  
  
"God, I love you so much" Said Lance tears visible now.  
  
"Please don't leave me again" Said Kitty tears streaming down her face.  
  
"So I'm not a hood" Said Lance with a chuckle.  
  
"Not unless I'm your hoodess" said Kitty smiling.  
  
Lance picked Kitty up in his arms and kissed her as she yelped in surprise, he moved to a tree with Kitty in his arms and sat down against the tree, with Kitty on his lap, he was bursting with joy just by looking at her. they kissed and lingered at the end of it starring into each others eyes.  
  
"Lance make me a promise?" Asked Kitty suddenly  
  
"Sure, anything" replied Lance  
  
"Promise me you'll always be there for me, no matter what, to come to my rescue"  
  
"I promise, as long as I live I'll always be here for you" Said Lance as he kissed her slowly.  
  
"Thank-you"  
  
Author note - if your wondering what song Lance is singing its "The Goo Goo Dolls - Iris". Still loads more to come of this story, thanks again to everyone who reviews my work, please review. 


	7. A Hidden Visitor

Disclaimer - I don't own Lance or Kitty or X-men evolution Marvel do, but I do own my story. And its my first fan-fic  
  
Chapter 7 - A Hidden Visitor  
  
Kurt was sat high up in a tree and he could see Kitty and Lance, he could just about hear them as well. He couldn't believe Kitty was being fooled again even after the events of last night. He'd heard her cry and he wanted to comfort her, but no one could through to her, she'd wanted Lance and it made him sick, did she care more about that scum than him, her loyal friend. He hated Lance for making Kitty cry and now he was playing on her weakness. He would talk with her tonight he decided, and with that he teleported off. 


	8. Somewhere else Damn

Disclaimer - I don't own Lance or Kitty or X-men evolution Marvel do, but I do own my story. And its my first fan-fic  
  
Chapter 8 - Somewhere else. Damm  
  
They sat there with Lance running his hand through Kitty's hair enjoying the feel on his skin and Kitty was almost purring in delight. Lance sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Kitty, noticing Lance's hand stop and hearing a edge of disappointment in his sigh.  
  
""I've got to go and pick up Todd and Fred" replied Lance sadly, reluctant to move.  
  
"It's ok I should probily be heading back anyway, we'll talk later thought, yeah?" said Kitty brightly to cover his disappointment.  
  
"Defiantly , Do you want a lift back?"  
  
"It's okay, I'll catch a bus back" Said Kitty as she got up, off Lance reluctantly.  
  
"I'll ring you later" Said Kitty  
  
They kissed once more, not wanting to let go and regretting the parting as it happened. They said they're good-byes and went off on they're separate ways turning around to wave to each other until they couldn't see each other, hating every moment they were parted.  
  
The Sun was setting now. An the promise was made.  
  
As Kitty walked up to the intistute she was so happy that she almost walked into the gate but she phased just in time. She opened the front doors of the mansion to find Kurt waiting for her in the lobby for her.  
  
"Hi Kurt" said Kitty, still with a dreamy look on her face as she walked by him.  
  
"Hey, Kitty wait up!, I vant to talk to you" Shouted Kurt. Kitty who was half phased through a wall realized that she didn't know where she was going and that Kurt was calling her, she walked back towards him.  
  
"What's up" she asked.  
  
"Lets go somewhere more private, follow me" Kitty followed Kurt down to the library, guessing he had something important to say she concentrated more on where she was going. Luckily the library was vacant and they sat at the table near the window.  
  
Author note - First of all thanks again for all the reviews, sorry to any Kurt fans reading I'm really very skilled at typing in a German accent so if I missed anything, also for any of you who though the second chapter (Am I.) was any good you've probily worked out what it was about since I practically told you earlier but the next chapter has something to do with it, kind of anyway. 


	9. Dead

Disclaimer - I don't own Lance or Kitty or X-men evolution Marvel do, but I do own my story. And its my first fan-fic  
  
Chapter 9 - .Dead  
  
He lay in the water, unable to move for his heart had stopped beating long ago, no sun pierced the veil of gloom. Was this just his sprit trapped in a damp cage that was once his body. The ship on the waves, an orchestra playing, a choir singing aboard, he could see it all, were they singing and playing for his floating dead body.  
  
Four, there were four figures, they walked to the bow of the ship, he recognized them, but he could see one clearly. Kitty.  
  
She stared out to him, she was wearing a pink cardigan, she took it off and threw it to what remained of him then walked away from the bow where dead eyes could not see her.  
  
Mist covered the ship as it sailed away. Black sails.  
  
The tendrils and vines crawled across the cold waters surface to hold him in place. 


	10. Unknown

Disclaimer - I don't own Lance or Kitty or X-men evolution Marvel do, but I do own my story. And its my first fan-fic  
  
Chapter 10 - Unknown  
  
Lance awoke silently, he was lying on a small beach staring out to clear water. He knew this place, he'd been here before, it was his hidden beach along the coast of Bayville's cliff's.  
  
"Am I alive?" He asked aloud. Was that dream real.  
  
He felt okay as he rose to his feet. How had he got here. When he, Fred and Todd had got home he'd left to pack the food away (or at least put somewhere other than his jeep). He had gone up to his room for a snooze, expecting (or hoping) to be woken up next by his phone with Kitty calling him, Kitty. Sweet Kitty, she had been in his dream. What was he doing here.  
  
"Is somebody there?" Lance asked the deserted beach.  
  
"What the fucking hell is going on" He shouting setting off a minor tremor.  
  
There was still no answer. 


	11. Take 'em down

Disclaimer - I don't own Lance or Kitty or X-men evolution Marvel do, but I do own my story. And its my first fan-fic  
  
Chapter 11 - Take 'em Down  
  
Kitty lay on her bed crying, a familiar scene now she thought. She thought she had no tears to spare after last night, apparently she was wrong. How cruel and fickle life can be she thought. She wished she could have stayed with Lance forever now. Kurt's word had hurt her so much. "He's lying to you again, and your being fooled" he had said. What the fuck did he know. She loved Lance and Lance loved her that was it, Maybe he was just jealous.  
  
It was about 7:00 PM, around time for the evening meal. Undoubtedly Kurt had told everything to all the other's but she didn't care, she wasn't going to let come in-between her and Lance. She knew that Lance was the same with the brotherhood, well she'd face them down then. She put on her most angry face and stormed out of her room.  
  
Lance would be proud.  
  
*****************************  
  
Kitty walked into the dinning room, glaring at all of the X-men. Strangely Kurt was not there.  
  
"Well, here we go" Rogue whispered to Jean next to her.  
  
The tension was practically visible in the air.  
  
"Kitty please sit down your just in time" said Xavier quickly.  
  
"I'm not leaving Lance no mater what you say" Snapped Kitty  
  
"I only asked you to sit down" Said Xavier an edge of fear showing on his face.  
  
"I think I know what you said" said Kitty, her anger pouring into her voice.  
  
"You don't have to sit down and Lance. well that your choice"  
  
".Yeah" Said Kitty slowly, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment, just realizing what she had been saying.  
  
"I guess I took the angry act a little too far, sorry" Said Kitty sheepishly.  
  
"Think nothing of it" Said Xavier with a smile. Evan let out a snigger of laughter, Kitty glazed at him and he fell silent. All at once the whole room burst into laughter, even Logan. Kitty felt more embarrassed than ever but even she had to laugh a little.  
  
"Come on half-pint" Said Logan, barely keeping himself from laughing, he indicated to the empty seat next to him, Kitty felt a bit better sat next to Logan then she realized Kurt wasn't the only absent one.  
  
"Hey, like where Scott and Kurt?" Asked Kitty  
  
"They had to go out for something, but they wouldn't tell me what, strange huh, maybe its a surprise" Said Bobby.  
  
Kitty felt a chill run down her spine, but ignored it and turned her attention back to her food. But the feeling didn't quite away. 


	12. The thing's hate can do

Disclaimer - I don't own Lance or Kitty or X-men evolution Marvel do, but I do own my story. And its my first fan-fic  
  
Chapter 12 - The things hate can do  
  
A small network of caves led out to the beach and Lance walked through them out into sunlight, there was a road, a short walk from the cave entrance and Lance headed towards it.  
  
When he got to it he found a familiar car and two people he'd rather weren't there, waiting for him.  
  
"So, your awake at last" said Scott  
  
"Guess I don't need to ask how I got here" Said Lance glaring at Kurt  
  
"I'll be blunt Alvers, stay."  
  
"Stay away from Kitty!" Shouted Kurt  
  
"Well fuzz kid if you say so, sure"  
  
"What?!" said Kurt slowly  
  
Lance sent a seismic wave through the ground, ripping two pieces of concrete from the road and slamming them into Kurt, knocking him unconscious. Scott fired an optic blast, but Lance was ahead of him, he dived to his left and rolled to his feet, he sent another seismic wave out making the ground beneath Scott's feet shake making Scott fall over hard. Lance quickly ran over to where Scott had fallen, he grabbed his shirt and slammed down his face into the ground pinning him there.  
  
"Let's keep those eyes pointed to the floor, or you don't know who you might hurt otherwise"  
  
"You, hopefully" Spat Scott  
  
"Listen up, I love Kitty and nothing is coming between us, I promised her something and I intend to stick around, so get used to it"  
  
"Who do you think your fooling, I know your type Alvers"  
  
"It seems you know very little as you've proven today, if you or blue boy try something again I'll do a lot worse than today, and if you hurt Kitty in anyway. I'll kill you"  
  
With that Lance took off Scott's visor, picked up Scott roughly and pushed him away then sent a punch into his face, knocking him strait down. Lance walked up to Scott's car and hopped into the seat, turned the ignition and drove off, turning up the radio as he went.  
  
"So keep your blood in your head and keep your feet on the ground. If today's the day it gets tired, then today's the day we drop out. Trade my body and bed for an empty hotel, wasting my words on lower cases and capitals".  
  
Lance smiled, he liked this song. Today was a good day.  
  
Author note - the song on the radio is Brand new - The quiet things that no one knows, if you don't know it I would suggest you check it out, to be frank it's awesome. Please review. 


	13. Guess who's home

Disclaimer - I don't own Lance or Kitty or X-men evolution Marvel do, but I do own my story. And its my first fan-fic  
  
Chapter 13 - Guess who's home  
  
There was a knock at the brotherhood's front door, Todd, who was coming downstairs answered it and a familiar voice spoke.  
  
"What ya up to toady boy" And in a flash Peitro stood there.  
  
"Fred!!" Shouted Todd as he leaped feet first at Peitro. Peitro was caught off guard and he fell back from Todd's kick trying to catch his breath, then Fred came bounding out. Peitro forgot his lack of oxygen and got up and sped away to a safe position.  
  
"Magneto sent me" Shouted Peitro  
  
"I hope he doesn't expect you back" said Fred clicking his knuckles.  
  
"If you touch me then Magneto 'll come after you" Fred and Todd stopped they're advance. As much as they hated Peitro for betraying the brotherhood they knew being an enemy of Magneto was not a good idea.  
  
"Fine" Said Todd as he and Fred walked back into the house with Peitro following cautiously.  
  
**********************  
  
"I'm giving you good friends the chance to join Magneto's team" Said Peitro, clearly showing that he'd practiced this speech, Fred and Todd were now sat in the living room.  
  
"And there's something we've gotta do, I'm guessing" Said Todd  
  
"You've got to prove that your worth it and I think there's some hope for you with me as your leader and not loser Lance, what do you say?"  
  
"Yeah, all right then" Said Todd  
  
"Blob"  
  
"If it means we can get the X-geeks again"  
  
"One condition though" Said Todd  
  
"Name it"  
  
"You gotta tell Lance when you wake up"  
  
"When I wake up, what you talkin about"  
  
Todd Motioned to Peitro's left, Peitro looked left to see a fist come sailing into his face, knocking him down for the count.  
  
"Today does seem to be my day" Said Lance smiling  
  
"I though you were asleep" Said Todd  
  
"It's a long story"  
  
"Well we want to hear it, so get on with it" Said Fred  
  
Lance walked over Peitro to the center of the room and began to act out and tell the story. 


	14. Moon casting shadows

Disclaimer - I don't own Lance or Kitty or X-men evolution Marvel do, but I do own my story. And its my first fan-fic  
  
Chapter 14 - Moon casting shadows  
  
Lance had ambushed Scott and Kurt. Lies, that all they were, Kitty knew it. It was 10:00 PM and Rogue was telling Kitty what Scott had said when he had finally came back with Kurt slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Lance wouldn't do that, I know he wouldn't" Said Kitty  
  
"Kitty, Lance is hardly predictable" Said Rogue  
  
"I know that, but he wouldn't just go out and plan to attack Scott and Kurt"  
  
"Well, it's not exactly a hidden fact that Lance and Scott aren't best friends"  
  
"Your not saying you believe them"  
  
"Kitty, they're our teammates, they wouldn't lie about something like this"  
  
"Rogue, you know Lance he just wouldn't do something like this" Said Kitty trying to stress the point.  
  
"Kitty, your an X-men, don't forget it, I mean look at the state of Kurt"  
  
"Rogue."  
  
Rogue interrupted "The way your sounding Kurt was right, Lance is fooling you"  
  
Kitty stared at her friend, unable to speak. She phased through the floor suddenly, into the hall below their room, she heard Rogue shout after her, but Kitty didn't care as she made her way to the infirmary.  
  
************************  
  
Kitty walked into the infirmary and found Kurt lying in bed. He was bruised badly and there was reason to believe that he might even have a concussion. He was awake when she approached him and he made an attempt of smiling at her.  
  
"Tell me the truth Kurt" Said Kitty  
  
"Now is not the best time for games, Kitty"  
  
"Kurt it thought you were my friend"  
  
"Kitty, do you think I did this to myself, this isn't some kind of joke, Lance did this to me"  
  
"Maybe, but I'm sure you gave him a good reason, he didn't ambush you did he"  
  
"You think I'm lying"  
  
"You Ambushed him!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"What did you say to him, "Stay away from my girl"?"  
  
"Kitty, he's turning you against us"  
  
"No Kurt, you turned me against you"  
  
"I was just trying to save you from him" Said Kurt, Emotion staring his voice  
  
"Kurt, you were one of my best friends, this isn't what best friends do to each other, your trying to take control of my life"  
  
"Kitty. I love you" Kitty stared at Kurt and he stared looking as shocked as Kitty.  
  
"But not enough to let me go" Said Kitty as she turned and walked away. 


	15. Hope of another

Disclaimer - I don't own Lance or Kitty or X-men evolution Marvel do, but I do own my story. And its my first fan-fic  
  
Chapter 15 - Hope of another  
  
Lance lay on his bed unable to sleep and really wanting to. A feeling of unease slipped over Lance and he almost jumped out his skin when the phone rung, he answered it quickly.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Lance!"  
  
"Kitty!"  
  
"Lance, this may seem a bit strange, but will you come and pick me up?"  
  
"Of course, is something wrong?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you get here"  
  
"Ok I'm leaving now"  
  
Lance put down the phone. He was still dressed and he ran out of his room and down the stairs, Noticing that Peitro was still out, on the floor. He could guess what had happened, something to do with Summers or that blue punk. He unlocked the front door, barely closing it behind him as he run to his jeep. He jumped into the Jeep, started it up and was gone.  
  
*****************************  
  
Kitty put down the phone, biting back tears. Lance didn't hesitate to help her out, it meant more than anything to Kitty to know what ever happened Lance was there, he'd promised.  
  
Kitty walked to the lobby where the professor and Logan were waiting.  
  
"I have to go" Said Kitty briskly, as she walked quickly past them to the front door.  
  
"Kitty wait, I know what's happened and I know your right" Said Xavier  
  
"Thanks, it's nice to know there are still some people who believe me around here"  
  
"Listen half-pint, we'll talk to Scott, Elf and the other's tomorrow and sort this mess out"  
  
"Come back when your ready" said Xavier  
  
"And don't do anything stupid kiddo"  
  
"I know, thanks for understanding, I guess you know Lance is coming then"  
  
Xavier nodded and Kitty walked over to them and hugged them both.  
  
They both walked Kitty out to the front of the mansion and soon enough Lance's jeep came roaring up the drive. The jeep came to a stop and Lance jumped out. Kitty ran to him, throwing herself into his arms, weeping freely now. Lance held her close, realizing how much he'd missed her in their short time apart.  
  
"Take care of her kid, cause if you don't.." Said Logan loosening the claws on his right hand. Lance gulped but stood his ground remembering who this was about.  
  
"Hey, what kind of person do you take me to be" Said Lance angrily. Logan was about to tell him when Xavier held his hand up for silence. Lance opened the passenger seat door of his jeep and Kitty got in, Lance got into the driver's seat and Kitty leaned against him and Lance pushed the pedal down and they drove off into the night.  
  
Author note - As I've said before I hand write a lot of stuff before-hand, but now "Gray." is completely up to date. Hopefully I'm going to start chapter 16 sometime soon, all though it may be for little while, but check back cause it'll definitely be here. Please review. 


	16. Thought beyond Emotion

Disclaimer - I don't own Lance or Kitty or X-men evolution Marvel do, but I do own my story. And its my first fan-fic  
  
Chapter 16 - Thought beyond Emotion  
  
"So where now, Kitty" Lance said taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at the isolated girl, who was staring at the road ahead.  
  
"Huh" She said, seeming to come back to world from a coma.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Asked Lance again  
  
"Anywhere I don't care" She answered without much thought  
  
"Why did you call me" Lance asked, not letting the fading conversation die.  
  
"Cause I trust you"  
  
"That X-men sense of logic doesn't seem to apply to you" Lance remarked  
  
"What's that meant to mean" Said Kitty, back to her wit's  
  
"It's just if I'm causing you so many problem's in your life then" He trailed, this was hard.  
  
"Then I understand if you leave me" He ended lamely. It was a miracle that he finished the sentence at all.  
  
"I don't want you to go" She said simply  
  
"But you might have you make that sacrifice"  
  
"Well I'm not going to" She said, almost selfishly  
  
Lance smiled at this. She was always the more mature of them both, but now the tables had turned it seemed. Maybe he had changed, or was it right to take to wants or maybe needs now. He decided that Kitty's attitude was right, she usually was right about these things it was just another part of her that he loved.  
  
"We'll ride to the end then" Lance said smiling. Yeah, that was a cool way to put it. Kitty maybe the more mature of them, but Lance knew how to say these things with style.  
  
"That's was like, terrible" Kitty said Laughing.  
  
"Okay Kitten, when it comes to style leave it to me" Lance Said, starting to laugh to.  
  
It felt good to laugh and the only thing that stopped Lance was that it was getting harder to drive when he was laughing.  
  
"So where are we going?" Asked Kitty, after the laughing had subsided.  
  
"Ash fate park"  
  
********************************  
  
When they reached the park it was sometime past 11.00 Neither of them cared much. They just hoped time would hold for longer.  
  
"You know in a way this is what we've always wanted" Said Kitty as she walked hand in hand with Lance through the park.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lance asked  
  
"We're together and there's no one to stop us. We're free at least for tonight"  
  
"Whoa, I know that tone. Are you trying to take advantage of me" Lance mocked in a innocent tone.  
  
Kitty burst out laughing. Lance loved to hear her laugh, just to see her expression, and to know she was happy. It made him feel kind of content, something he searched for for a long time.  
  
"I know what you mean, but I wish I had something to eat though"  
  
"It's never good enough for you" Said Kitty laughing.  
  
They walked on though the park, just happy to be in each other's company.  
  
"Where do you want to go next?" Kitty Asked  
  
"You can sleep over my house, if you want" Lance said  
  
"Is that all right with the brotherhood there"  
  
"Don't worry, you can sleep in my room, they won't mind"  
  
"Are you sure it's all right" Said Kitty, slightly nervous about the whole thing.  
  
"I wouldn't have offered otherwise" Lance said smiling  
  
"Okay" Kitty said. She turned suddenly embraced him.  
  
"Thank-you" She said, squeezing him.  
  
"Kitty, I think your breaking my ribs"  
  
She let go and then kissed him, and he didn't mind at all.  
  
***************************  
  
Lance opened the front door to brotherhood's house which had been left unlocked, he stood aside and let Kitty in first.  
  
"Just like a gentleman" she said smiling  
  
"Flattery 'll get you nowhere"  
  
They walked into the hall and looked into the living room and noticed that Peitro was no longer sprawled out on the floor where they had left him. Lance's mind filled with dread.  
  
Did Peitro know that Lance had gone out? Maybe he had just gone to his old room and got some sleep.  
  
Somehow Lance knew that wasn't the answer.  
  
Back to where he came from, back to Magneto. Maybe.  
  
Kitty saw Lance frown.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked him. Her giggly smile fading now with concern.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, come on lets go upstairs" Lance said changing the subject quickly  
  
Kitty followed Lance up the stairs and then he lead her to his room and silently closed the door behind them.  
  
Kitty switched the light on as they walked into the room and then jumped onto the bed. And then realized the image she was presenting. She got up but it was too late but she didn't mind just to see the smile.  
  
"Whoa, what did I tell you" Lance said eyeing Kitty mockingly  
  
"Shut it" she said punching him the arm  
  
"So now your resorting to violence" Lance said, enjoying teasing her and seeing the laughter filling her eyes and his ears.  
  
He took a step forward and stroked her face, wiping some out her eyes. Staring into her blue eyes, almost lost in them.  
  
He'd never quite felt that way before. Tranquillity, contentment, love. Maybe it was some of these things but probily none of them. It was something else, something he couldn't put into words, beyond emotion.  
  
He felt slightly star-struck afterwards. He walked over to his excuse for a wardrobe and opened the door's.  
  
"I've got some T-shirts or something, if you want something to sleep in" Lance mumbled  
  
Kitty hesitated unsure of how to feel.  
  
"ummmm, ok" she mumbled  
  
She walked to the wardrobe and tried to concentrate on picking out a shirt, but with Lance standing next to her it was impossible, her gaze kept wondering.  
  
Eventually she realized that this wasn't working. She turned to Lance who had the same look on his face. She embraced him gently.  
  
Kitty leaned her head on Lance's shoulder. She felt so numb. It was so hard to translate her emotion's. Was she sad or happy?  
  
They went to the bed slowly and laid down. They held onto each other tightly, afraid to let go. To be alone in the world that had suddenly changed around them.  
  
Lance kissed Kitty on the forehead. She smiled and he felt relief wash through him, like renewed faith.  
  
He held her as she slept, he stared at her endlessly. He found impossible not to. He had never been trusted in this way. She trusted him with her life. She saw Lance Alvers, not just one side him, few saw who he really was, they wrote him off as some poor loser kid, the one everyone avoids.  
  
He watched her expression's as she slept. They were soft, radiating a kind of warmth. She felt safe in his arms?  
  
They were different people. She wasn't right for him. He believed that for while, he found it weird how her of all people would ever like someone like Lance Alvers. But she was always sincere, he could see it with everything she did. He wasn't right for her, that's what everyone said he knew, his friends and her friends. Even he had thought it, but none of that mattered. She trusted him and he couldn't let her down. For his sake and her's. That was what it came down to.  
  
He drifted off into sleep, his arms still tightly wrapped Kitty.  
  
And for the first time in his life before he went to sleep there was no sad empty feelings. There was something else that made tomorrow seem worth hanging around for. 


	17. A notice due a message from shadowflare7

Firstly, I am sorry for resent lack of updates.  
  
I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed this story, as its my first ever fan-fic and it wasn't easy.  
  
Recently I haven't been watching been watching X-men evolution much mainly due to lack of new episode in the UK, they just repeat and repeat. . . anyway I've really lost motivation for this fan-fic although I had and still do have some good idea for this story.  
  
I AM NOT canceling this fic because I will eventually get around to writing more of it.  
  
But at the moment my interest is in final fantasy 7 and poetry.  
  
Again thank-you to everyone who's taken the time to read and review this story 


End file.
